


Satisfyin’

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: drift, character: ironhide, genre: action, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Just some Autobot warrior roughhousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfyin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Drift, Ironhide  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from lb82. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3086348#t3086348) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _"Hand to hand combat with blades is what you do *after* you've emptied the clip." Inspired by about a gazillion movies in which futuristic technology is rampant... and yet the final battle still manages to devolve into a swordfight. LOL_

Drift spun and stepped, twisted and dipped. He saw Ironhide off to the side of the training room, but since the other mech was simply leaning against the wall, he must not need anything worth interrupting Drift over. He was nearly done with his practice anyway, just a few more forms to finish and then he would clear the mat.

“Pretty,” Ironhide said as Drift sheathed his swords. “But ya know, hand ta hand’s what ya do _after_ ya’ve emptied the clip. Where’re your guns?”

Drift’s optics dropped. Ironhide knew who he had been. “Swords never run out of charge,” he replied, and lifted his gaze from the floor.

Ironhide smirked. “True. Hand ta hand’s more satisfyin’ too.” He gestured at Drift’s swords. “Do more’n just swing them around all pretty?”

Drift let a slow grin curve across his mouth. “Yes.” And his style of street brawling would probably be a decent match for Ironhide. Well, maybe not, but it would be fun.

Tipping his helm back at the mat, Ironhide brushed past Drift. “Leave the knives out there.”

“Swords.” Which Drift quickly, reverently laid on the ground before spinning and rushing Ironhide.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
